Don't Go Dying Now
by sciencegeeky
Summary: She finally gained the presence of mind to realize that she desperately needed help. Green tears blurred her vision as she pried her mouth open and shouted, "KARKAT! HELP ME!" Just a little sadstuck Karkat/Nepeta drabble. Hope you like it!


Nepeta was silent as she leapt from the vent to pounce on Gamzee, so how he realized she was coming in time to snap her wrist and use her claws to carve three deep gashes in his face was a mystery. As he let go of her wrist and she fell to the ground, her right ankle twisted beneath her and she collapsed on the ground.

But she was a hunter and she'd be damned if she didn't go down fighting.

She forced herself to stand on her good leg and held up her claws, already coated in purple blood, to fight Gamzee.

He struck with the club to hit her head and she blocked it by throwing up her arm, but she felt the bones in that arm break as well. Her bad ankle was starting to give way again and she knew she wouldn't last long like this.

The club struck the back of her head and she fell, her mind going fuzzy. _I…I'm Nepeta Leijon. I hunt. Six sweeps old…who is my morail? Blue, the color blue, and olive green…blue…Equius, _she thought, trying to pull her thoughts together. Her survival instinct kept her moving away from Gamzee, striking out whenever she could.

Until her snapped off her claws.

He snapped the six blades she used as weapons and held them up as she did, mocking her. She tried to pull herself backwards again, as far as possible from her attacker. She was used to being the prey, but not like this.

She stopped keeping track of how many times he hit her with the club. He ripped her coat with her own claws and the bitter, theatric irony was not lost on her, even in her confused and pained state.

She finally gained the presence of mind to realize that she desperately needed help. Green tears blurred her vision as she pried her mouth open and shouted, "KARKAT! HELP ME!"

For some reason, Gamzee finished his attack and left, taking her hat with him.

== Be Karkat

You hear your name. And it is very faint. Who the hell is that?

"HELP ME!" the faint voice calls.

You turn and follow the sound. It seems to be coming from the direction of the room with the huge-ass dead monster in the middle. You walk to said room, taking out your sickle just to be safe.

No one is there.

You keep walking, hearing another shout of "HELP!" This time, the sound is full volume, and the voice is Nepeta's. Panic rises in your throat and your heart seems intent on escaping through your voice box. You break into a run and find Equius strangled on the ground and Nepeta desperately crawling towards him. She is clawing her way across the cold floor, tiles stained bright colors, and her bloody hair is hanging over her face. Her coat is practically ripped to shreds, but she is clutching it around her like a shield. You run to her just as she grabs Equius's hand and curls up to die. You take her other hand in both of yours. "Nepeta?" you try.

"Karkitty," she breathes, staring unseeingly ahead, her eyes desperately searching the ceiling for your face.

"Yeah," you say. "It's me. Hey, you stupid fuckass, what'd you go get yourself killed for?" You try to make it a joke, but your voice cracks and of course she isn't exactly going to be _laughing_ now, you idiot!

"Nepeta?" You have no idea if she can hear you, but she is clutching Equius's and your hands like lifelines. Her breaths are short and fast and her heart flutters irregularly. She tries to say something.

"No, no," you say. "Don't talk. Don't worry. We'll patch you up. Promise. You'll be fine. Really. You aren't going to die. You don't get to die!" You can't believe you're being so damn emotional. But then you look at her face, her beautiful face, and brush a bloody lock of hair off her forehead, and you again remember how much you love her. You could never tell her, of course, because Equius would never approve, and you wouldn't want to be responsible for her fucking things up with her morail.

"Nepeta?" you ask again. "Nep?" She is barely breathing. You can't leave her, not like this. You cradle her in your arms, not breaking her grip on her morail. "Please answer." Her pulse is fading. "Nep?" you whisper. "I love you."

And then she is gone.


End file.
